


Mine

by andreabaileyhc (orphan_account)



Series: Supercorp Smutville [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Emotional Sex, F/F, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 06:45:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11458194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/andreabaileyhc
Summary: Ripping of Lena’s clothes, Kara kissed her on the lips, hard. When they broke the kiss, Kara whimpered,” Don’t go,” She breathed,” I need to know that you are real,“ Her voice was once again broken by her sobs.Lena nodded,” I’m real,” She murmured, looking into Kara’s murky blue eyes,” I’m real,“ Taking a deep breath,” Take me,”





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr  
> [Tumblr](https://andreabaileyhc.tumblr.com/)

“No,” Kara screamed, as she flew down at lightning speed, catching Lena just as she was about to hit the ground from being pushed off the balcony.

Lena landed in her arms and took a deep breath, her heart beating wildly as she buried her head into Kara’s neck.

Kara flew up to Lena’s office, and lets out a wisp of icy wind, knocking the Cadmus men out cold. Turning around, she then flew the two of them to their apartment.

Landing on the balcony, she pushed the door opened, and carried Lena to their room. Putting Lena down on their bed; she started to check Lena for any injuries.

“Oh my god, Lena, are you ok?” She said, her nerves making her jittery and shaky,” Are you hurt, did they hurt you-“

“Calm down, Kara,” Lena said, putting a hand on her chest,” I’m-“

“FINE?” Kara shouted,” You could have died just now, and I would have lost you and-“ Kara snapped and broke into tears,” You could have been dead, I would never have been able to see you again, and I wouldn’t- couldn’t-“

“Shhh,” Lena said, pulling Kara into her chest and hugging her tight,” I’m alive, I’m here, I’m safe, you saved me,” She cooed. Laying Kara down on their bed, she took of Kara’s full-body suit, and was about to leave the room to put Kara’s suit in the washing machine, when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and pull her on the bed.

Kara pulled Lena under her, so that she was now lying on her back, with Kara on top of her on all fours. Ripping of Lena’s clothes, Kara kissed her on the lips, hard. When they broke the kiss, Kara whimpered,” Don’t go,” She breathed,” I need to know that you are real,“ Her voice was once again broken by her sobs.

Lena nodded,” I’m real,” She murmured, looking into Kara’s murky blue eyes,” I’m real,“ Taking a deep breath,” Take me,”

Kara nodded, then started to kiss her roughly again, running her tongue along Lena’s lips. When Lena’s lips parted to allow her access, she slipped her tongue into her mouth and explored her for all that it was worth. She could feel her cock slowly go hard, making her moan into the kiss.

Kissing her way down, she sucked the skin along Lena’s collarbone, leaving a lot of hickeys, before kissing her breast, wrapping her tongue around Lena’s nipple, feeling it slowly become a rock hard pebble in her mouth. Switching to the next one, she slipped her hand down Lena’s stomach and in between her thighs, rubbing her fingers on her clit, making it pop out of her hood.

Lena gasped and rocked her hips upward, desperate for friction. Kara groaned when her hips humped into her cock, painting Lena’s stomach with her pre-cum. Flipping Lena over so that she was lying flat on her stomach, Kara parted Lena’s legs and positioned her cock at her entrance. Gripping the headboard for leverage, she pumped her hips forward and entered Lena in one thrust, bottoming out all her 7 inches.

Lena gripped the bed sheets and wailed, Kara stretching her pussy wide open. She buried her head into the pillows to muffle her screams as Kara started to pound into her. Getting on her hands and knees, Kara proceeded to drilling Lena into the mattress.

Lena gasped, when Kara slipped one of her hands under her waist in between her legs, and started to rub her clit at a merciless pace. Kara grunted; sweat dripping down her face, as she pinched Lena’s clit, felling her walls flutter around her cock, telling Kara that this is real, that Lena is still alive.

She though back to the phone call she got from Lena, hearing her scream in fear, jumping up and changing to her suit, flying to L-Corp as fast as she could, catching Lena just as she was about to hit the ground. Her eyesight turned red; as she remembered the men’s smug looks, thinking they had finished the job. She gritted her teeth, and hammered into Lena even faster, using her superspeed.

The bed creaked and groaned underneath them, the headboard hitting the wall, harmonizing with Lena’s moans and screams.

“Shit,” Lena panted,” Fuck, Kara, baby, I’m going to come. Fuck, fuck, I’m going- Oh my god, right there. Shit, fuck, Kara, Kara!”

Lena threw her head back in a silent scream, her whole body going taunt, as her walls clenched tight around Kara’s dick, making Kara groan and grip her waist even harder as she continued to pulverize her pussy.

Then Lena let a wail, as her body fell on to the mattress and started to shake, her orgasm coming in waves, making her fly up into the limitless sky. When Kara felt Lena’s walls flutter around her cock insistently, she lost it, blowing her load, making Lena come twice as hard when she felt Kara’s cum coating her walls.

 Kara collapsed on to the mattress on top of Lena, covering Lena’s shaking body with her own. Turning the two of them around, she then tucked Lena’s body into her chest, falling asleep listening to Lena’s heartbeat.

 

**Time jump: The next morning**

 

Lena woke up the next morning, feeling sore and satisfied. Looking down at her body, she chuckled at the number of hickeys and bruises she has decoration herself.

But what made her eyes widened, was the fact that Kara was having her morning wood. Actually, that wasn’t the problem; the problem is the fact that Kara’s dick is still inside her pussy.

Oh no.

“Kara,” Lena said, turning slightly to shake Kara awake,” Kara, wake up,”

As Kara slowly gained conscious, the first thing that she felt was warm, wet heat, surrounding her raging erection. Groaning, she pushed her hips upward into the clinging warmth, opening her eyes when she heard a yelp.

Lena stared into the dark, dilated pupils, the blue completely gone.

Smirking, she lifted her head and whispered into Kara’s ear,” Fuck me, baby,” She moaned, knowing exactly what she was doing to Kara,” I’m so wet for you,”

Kara groaned and pressed her front flat against Lena’s back, unwinding one of her arms around Lena’s waist and slipping it under her leg, pushing it up against her chests.

Pumping her hips, she started a steady pace. Before long, the two of them were groaning and panting, the headboard symphonizing with their moans.As she upped the pace of her hips, she started to play with Lena’s clit.

Wanting to get revenge for Lena getting her so worked up, Kara whispered into Lena’s ear,” You like that, huh? You like it when I pound into your tight pussy, like it when I split you open with my cock. And why is that, huh Lena? Why is it that you like it when I fuck you so hard that the bed breaks? When I leave so much hickeys on your neck that you have to wear a turtleneck to work?”

Lena’s mouth fell open, but no sound came out.

Kara smirked, and cupped Lena’s neck lightly,” It’s because you are mine,” She growled, roughly pinching Lena’s clit, “Come for me, Lena,”Lena screamed, throwing her head back as she let lose a torrent of cum, coating Kara’s dick with it, making it shiny and slick, slurping sounds filling the room as Kara kept on pounding into her.

Kara groaned as she thrust into Lena one last time before shooting her cum into Lena’s walls, their mixed cum overflowing out of Lena’s pussy.

By the time Kara was finished, Lena had already feel into unconsciousness due to the intense orgasm.

Kara smiled and hugged Lena tight,” You’re real,” She whispered, relived,” You’re real,”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave critical coments


End file.
